The Snow Queen and the nephew
by ploting
Summary: What if Hiccup's great great great great grandmother was a member of the Royal Family of Arendelle and Elsa and Anna are in fact his aunts. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Snow Queen and the nephew**

**In the royal castle in Arendelle**

It was the mid of spring in the kingdom of Arendelle and everything was going very well in the kingdom since the past six months, under the rule of queen Elsa.

Now she was controlling her ice and snow powers very well with the help of her sister Anna, who was extremely happy she was able to stay again with her big sister. Thirteen years ago Elsa isolated herself being afraid not to hurt Anna or someone else.

During the last six months the situation in Arendelle was very good, the treading and the economy was enforcing ,since the canceling of the trade with Weselton, Arendelle made other trading with others in Arendelle's favor.

Now Elsa was in her office to put in order many royal duties she has to do now, receiving every day almost a mountain of papers from other countries with new trade agreements ,marriage proposals ,alliances and others but she was managing to do all of those correctly, not to disturb anyone, but mostly trying to make time for herself to stay with Anna (who was all the time trying to convince her to try her ice powers and excited to tell her some news).

Elsa was working very hard to complete all the papers she received today and she was almost finished, when the door burst open and Anna entered in.

"Elsa, how is it going ? I want to tell you something"Anna said.

"Well I almost finished and after this you can tell me" answered Elsa.

"Oh ,I understand "Anna said and took a seat to wait untill Elsa has finished with her work. Luckily it took only thirteen minutes.

"So what is that thing you want to tell me?"

"You will never believe this but three days after that event, when you know… "Anna said and Elsa knew what she was referring to.

"Well after that event I was in the library and look in our family tree and found that we are related with a Viking chef in a island call Berk not far from Arendelle." Anna said before Elsa spoke.

"Oh yes I remember that, mom and dad told me, it was our great-great-great-great grandmother who married the Viking chef's family but we didn't visit them often." Elsa said.

"Well it is good to know but there is something else I found."Anna said.

"And what is it?" Elsa asked.

"His name is Stoic The Vast and he has a son named Hiccup, and that means he is our nephew." Anna said with great excitement about this. Elsa was felling as well but then came a big problem, that of her powers. She didn't want to scare her new nephew who they found to have and Anna nodded.

"Elsa what's wrong I through you will be excited about this?"

"I am ,but what will happen if he sees you know … this?" Elsa said making a snowflake in her hands and continued.

"I don't want him to think of me that I am a freak and I don't want to risk to hurt him like what happen back then."

"I know Elsa, but don't worry it will be fine." Anna said.

"I don't know Anna, what to say about it's just…"Elsa didn't know how to continue.

"I understand ,but at least try to talk to him when he comes here."

"Wait, he will come here?!" Elsa asked.

"I…had sent a letter to Berk to invite him for at least five or seven days."

Elsa couldn't say anything now after she heard that she already sent a letter to invite Hiccup here, but she knew it wasn't with bad intentions but Elsa was worried more for her new nephew ,mostly because she never met him and didn't know how he was and what he looked like.

"Elsa I am sorry if you don't like the idea." Anna said with a tone of guilt for herself, but before saying something, Elsa spoke.

"Its ok ,Anna I am not mad at you ,I knew you had good intentions, but I am only worried for our nephew, I only want him to be safe and not hurt him with my powers." Elsa said.

Anna calmed down for a moment and asked." What do you wish to do when he comes to Arendelle?"

Elsa thought for a moment while she got off her chair and said to Anna "Did you tell him an exact time when to come visit?"

"No, why?"

"When Hiccup comes ,you will bring him to the castle and try to spend time with him while I am doing my royal duties."

"No problem, but I want you to try to spend some time with him as well Elsa." But Elsa was still worried for how things will go.

"Don't be afraid just try to stay calm and everything will be fine."

Elsa nodded ,she knew Anna was right about this and she had to stay calm, but also she wants to hide her powers ,not even Olaf the snowman had to show in front of her new nephew when he comes to Arendelle.

She also thought that Hiccup might not know that he is related to the royal family of Arendelle.

**In the meantime on Berk.**

It was mid-day on the island of Berk and all the Vikings and dragons are having their time doing their every day work, since the confrontation with Dagur, the chief of the Beserkers two weeks ago and making peace with Alvin the Treautures, everything was peaceful ,especially to the dragon academy.

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs are training with their dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless are practicing the shooting skill, while flying at high speed, Astrid and Stormfly as well with the spikes on Stormfly's tail. Fishlegs and Meatlog were practicing with the gronkle lava (Fishlegs always hugging her), studying the other dragons and noting everything in the Book of Dragons, Snotloud with Hookfeng are making practice with the tail, trying to invent a cool dragon move to show to the others.

But then the twins begun to fight again and while Barf and Belch try to keep them at a distance, Hiccup arrived riding his dragon, Toothless.

"Well I guess we did a good job" Hiccup said.

"Hey, we didn't even begun!" Tuffnut said.

"Really, I wonder why." Hiccup said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"The usual." Astrid said.

"Well, it seems that nothing unusual happened since the confrontation with Dagur, two weeks ago and now I think its time for a break" Hiccup said.

Well every one knew what that meant, a whole boring day since nothing happened for two weeks and every one, especially Hiccup wanted something different to happen.

Of course Hiccup wanted to do something different from the routine, he thought about what to do, when suddenly someone came and that someone was the village blacksmith Gobber.

"Hiccup I was hoping to find you here." he said.

"What is it Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, let`s just say that Stoic wants to talk to you in private" said Gobber

And that wasn't something unusual for Hiccup, just another father and son discussion, but he wondered why his father was asking for him right now.

"Thanks for announcing me, Gobber, I will be there." Hiccup said before turning to the others and said "Well I will see you later"

"I hope it's not something bad." Astrid said and Hiccup nodded.

"Don't worry, what bad could have happened? Unless you messed something up" Snotloud said.

Hiccup then got on Toothless and burst in the sky, he landed in front of his house and got off his Night Fury dragon before going inside, where his father was near the fireplace.

"You called for me dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah, yes son, please have a seat" His father said, Hiccup moved towards the table to have a seat and Stoic began to look at him, but then Hiccup said not knowing what his father wanted to say:

"Look dad I can't keep my eyes on the twins all the time and make sure they don't destroy things or make trouble and…"but Stoic interrupted him.

"Its not about them Hiccup, its something else." his father said, Hiccup didn't know what was it all about.

"Did you hear of the Kingdom of Arendelle?" Stoic asked.

"No I didn't hear about the Kingdom of Arendelle."

"Well I think it's time for you to know." Stoic begun.

"You have officially two aunts in Arendelle Anna and Elsa." Stoic said making Hiccup's eyes to widen up, it was unbelievable that he has two relatives that he didn't know about.

"Why I didn't know about that until now?" Hiccup said and Stoic continued.

"Well they aren't close relatives like Snotloud and his father we met them very rarely, you had to knew their parents first, but sadly their ship sank during a storm when they were coming to visit us and others here." Stoic said

"And so you will have to meet their daughters who are your aunts." Stoic continue.

"And let me guess, you are telling me about them because…"

"Your aunt Anna sent me a letter inviting you to visit them in Arendelle for five days at least. Trader Johan gave it to me yesterday before leaving."

"So let me get this straight. I go to Arendelle for some days, meet Anna and Elsa, spend some time with them and then return?" Hiccup asked.

"You got it son, and remember one more thing: don't get too much with their lifestyle" Stoic said.

"Dad come on how could their lifestyle be so different?" Hiccup asked

"You will notice." Stoic said.

"How much time will it take me to get to Arendelle?" Hiccup said.

"By boat, five days, but with the dragon only one."

"Ok thanks for telling me." Hiccup said before asking "Can I go tell the others?"

"Of course son, you can tell the others." Stoic said.

Hiccup then went outside to get on Toothless and went back to the academy.

When he got there, he saw the others waiting for him to hear what his father had said.

"I will go to Arendelle tomorrow, to visit my aunts." Hiccup said, before everyone stared to him in confuse.

"Wait I didn't know that we have aunts in Arendelle" Snoutloud said.

"Neither did I" Hiccup said.

"And how many aunts do you have?" Astrid asked.

"Two, Anna and Elsa." Hiccup answered.

Everything seemed ok for them. Hiccup will visit two of his aunts and nothing seemed wrong until…

"Wait, did you said Arendelle!" Fishlegs said a little frightened.

"Yeah, what is wrong about that, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked before Fishlegs continued.

"It is said that in Arendelle lives THE SNOW QUEEN." He said in a gloomy tone.

"The Snow Queen?" Hiccup questioned.

"It is said that the Snow Queen is a very powerful woman who is able to turn everything in ice and snow. Not just that, it is said that the queen of Arendelle is under her control and some said that she is the Snow Queen or that she is her henchwoman.

The Snow Queen is living in an ice palace in the highest of the mountains of the kingdom of Arendelle and everyone who is trying to provoke her is turned in an ice statue." Fishlegs said while hugging Meatlog in fear, but Hiccup didn't believe this and asked:

"Where did you find out about the Snow Queen?"

"Trader Johan told me about that, from other Vikings in the archipelago where he went to trade." Fishlegs answered.

"Fishlegs, I don't think the Snow Queen exists ,I mean what if it`s only a story." Hiccup said

"Maybe, but what if she is real?" Fishlegs asked.

"Fishlegs, I think you should try to calm down." Hiccup said.

"Besides, I am going to visit my aunts Anna and Elsa I am not going to fight the Snow Queen."

"Yeah, but what if the Snow Queen takes you while you are sleeping?" Ruffnut said.

"Well, like I said, it's only a story and if it's real I will have Toothless protecting me, is there anything else I have to know?" Hiccup said

"Well it is said that the Snow Queen wears a dress made only of snow and ice and it is also of a divine beauty to make people follow her." Fishlegs said but Hiccup still didn't believe it, and Astrid then said.

"Yap ,definitely a story."

Hiccup then said goodbye to the dragon riders and went home with Toothless. When he arrived, he began asking questions about how was Arendelle like, were there Viking encounters, were there any dragons, how the people behaved, how was it comparing to Berk, there were a lot of questions and still coming.

…...

The next day Hiccup was at the docks preparing for the flight to Arendelle and all his friends, his father and Gobber were there to wish them a good trip and to stay away from problems.

Hiccup put some supplies for the trip to Arendelle.

"Remember to say hello from me when you meet Elsa and Anna." Gobber said.

"I will remember that Gobber." Hiccup replied.

"Remember son, if you consider it is too much, you can always return." Stoic said.

"I will remember that, dad" Hiccup said.

"I hope you will return safe from Arendelle" Astrid said with a smirk on her face.

"Why would I not return safe?"

Astrid began saying when Tuffnut continued "Because of the Snow Queen" and that made Hiccup say again while placing himself on Toothless back:

"For the last time, she is only a story" Hiccup said before he went in the sky and shouted:

"Arendelle, here we come!"

Everyone was saying goodbye, have a safe return, and enjoy your time.

Stoic was a little nervous for Hiccup, not knowing how it will be when he comes back, but he was very trustful for Hiccup, he knew him better than anyone near him or in the village.

And then Fishlegs said" Be aware of the Snow Queen" and Astrid decided to play a little joke on him she hid behind the rest and begun to whisper.

"Fishleeeegs", Fishlegs heard and was scared and heard again… "Fishleeeegs….I came for you" and he was even more scared now" I am the Snow Queen." hearing this, he jumped back, yelled and said "Don't turn me or Meatlug into an ice sculpture." And everyone began laughing.

CHAPTER II

**Meeting the royal aunts**

Anna was on her horse for a short trip in the forest before the sun set, to let the night come, she was also followed by three guards from the royal palace, making sure nothing bad happened to the princess (from Elsa's orders) but it didn't bother her.

She was passing by the place where her horse had thrown her, that time when she had gone for Elsa, on her coronation day. It was then she found out why she was hiding from her for thirteen years, being afraid not to hurt her or everyone else. It was the place where she had to go on foot to the little shop where she meet Krystoff and Sven his reindeer to go after her sister.

The trip continued calmly when she spotted something strange in the sky and decided to follow that strange thing, what ever it was.

**In the meantime…**

Hiccup was flying with Toothless under the forest searching for a suitable place to land, in the trip he saw many ships heading towards a port in a city and of course he observed the lack of dragons an realized that if he was showing Toothless to his aunts, they were going to get scared. Or maybe he could convince them that he is harmless.

Eventually he spotted a clear space to land.

"Ok bud, we can land over there." Hiccup said to Toothless who noticed and headed towards the clear space.

Once landed, Toothless crushed to the ground in exhaustion and Hiccup saw that even the mighty Night Fury can't stand on a trip as long as this. He climbed off, being able to stay at last on solid ground after a whole day's journey.

He looked to the sky and realized that it will get dark very soon.

"Well, it seems that the sun is setting down and I have to go on foot to the city" Hiccup said.

Anna had gotten off her horse and was behind a bush, listening to the boy who seemed to talk to a black creature in front of him. It was a little unusual how a boy so young, fourteen she presumed, could control a creature as big as that.

Anna was now beginning to question what to do about this, she was a little nervous if she should or shouldn't approach him, to ask him questions about where he was, what's his name and what is the creature, that she was presuming to be a dragon. Her guards were there, armed with spears, muskets and crossbows ready for anything, to protect their princess, knowing it will be a tragedy for the people of Arendelle who love queen Elsa and princess Anna, despite the incident that was a matter of the past.

But with all the questions and thoughts, she decided to go speak with the boy and began moving, but one of the guards approached her and said.

"Your highness, I don't think it will be a good idea to do this"

"Don't worry I think it will be all fine, we need only to stay calm" Anna said before continuing "Besides, I know what I am doing."

The guards obeyed and so, Anna began to approach the strange boy who was wearing a green tunic, a fur vest, dark brown pants, one boot, and a prosthetic?! Thing that made her wonder of what could have happened to his left leg.

Hiccup was pulling out a basket to put in front of Toothless who was laying on the grass, resting for a little bit, having done a big journey after all. When Hiccup opened the basket, Toothless`s face lightened up seeing it was full of fish for him. Just before he put his head in it to eat the dinner, Hiccup heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him "Ah…hello."

Hiccup then turned around to see an orange-haired lady, wearing a flowery dress.

"Ah…hello." Hiccup said shyly, while his dragon was still eating.

"Where do you come from?" the lady asked.

"From the island of Berk miss." Hiccup answered.

'Berk' Anna thought that he could be her Viking nephew who she invited, but he didn't look big and loud like other Vikings, he was more like little and skinny.

"Why did you come here?" Anna asked.

"I came to visit my aunts Anna and Elsa who are living in Arendelle." Hiccup answered then he asked "Is this Arendelle?"

"Yes you are in the kingdom of Arendelle." She said.

Just then, the black dragon finished eating and looked at Anna with his big green eyes ready to approach her, but Hiccup put his hands in front of him and said." Oahu Toothless it`s all right ,she won't do anything bad." Just that Toothless calmed down and only looked at her while Anna did the same. She now knew that he truly might be her nephew and decided to make a surprise for him.

"I am sorry for this but he is very protective with me when it comes to strangers." Hiccup apologized.

"It's alright I understand" She said.

"Your father isn't Stoic the Vast?"

"Yes, why are you asking this?" Hiccup said confused.

"Just to know" she answered.

"And you say that you came to visit your aunts Anna and Elsa?" she questioned.

"Yes, do you know them?" he asked.

"Well, your aunt Anna is not home but Elsa is." She said smiling a little.

"Thanks for telling me." Hiccup said but he wanted to know where was Anna as well.

"Sorry, if I ask but do you know where my aunt Anna is?" He said .

Anna who was in front of him began to giggle a little thinking, of what he will do when she tells him that she was his aunt.

"What is so funny?" Hiccup said .

"Well, let's just say that your auntie Anna is very, very close to you in this moment" she said again with an other giggle.

"And where could she be?" Hiccup said again, now a little nervous.

"Well, you are just speaking with her right now" Anna said.

Now in that moment Hiccup couldn't believe that the lady in front of him was actually his aunt Anna. Just then, Anna approached him giving him a hug.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Hiccup." She said.

"Well…that was unusual" Hiccup said before Anna let go of him.

"You know I thought that you will be much more bigger." Anna said making Hiccup feel a little awkward. "But for me, you look like all normal children in Arendelle."

"Well then it is nice to meet you aunt Anna." Hiccup said.

But then Toothless intervened and began to approach Anna, but Hiccup rolled his hand to make him sign not to do this, not wanting his aunt to get scared at the first meeting. Although, she noticed something.

"Ah…what is he doing?" Anna asked.

"Sorry aunt Anna but this is how Toothless wants to great people" Hiccup said.

"Oh…I understand." Anna said.

"So…he is a dragon, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, he is." Hiccup said.

Anna looked at Toothless amazed, she never met a dragon before, of course she heard about them but thought it was only in myths and legends but she also noticed a saddle on him and asked Hiccup "You have rode him all the way here?"

"Yes, that's right." Hiccup said

"Oh, I have many questions about you and about him… it is so amazing, I mean we didn't hade dragons here before." Anna said.

"I noticed that on the way here, don't worry" Hiccup said.

Anna then decided to make him another surprise, seeing that he didn't knew she was his aunt and might not know she was the princess of Arendelle and Elsa the queen.

"Well it is almost dark, we should go to the city before it gets too dark." Anna said and Hiccup nodded.

"Come on lets go." She said and took him by the hand and began to walk.

But then Hiccup noticed the guards in the bushes and asked a little worried "What are they doing?"

"Don't worry they will not do anything to Toothless or to us." Anna said, she had forgotten about the guards.

The guards didn't say anything and knew that the princess wants to make a surprise for her nephew. After a minute, one of them said that they are apologizing for this and said they wanted only to protect the lady, thing that Hiccup thought was a little weird but Anna said that it was nothing to worry about. Then, all of them began their journey to the city that took at least some time and the sun was completely settled.

Once they entered the city, Hiccup was amazed about the city, being a Viking boy who lived in a village, the city was very amazing. Anna told him that he could walk and visit it tomorrow.

Toothless was behind them, followed by the guards.

Once they were close to the castle, Anna said smiling: "Hiccup, I want you to close your eyes."

"Aunt Anna why do I have to close my eyes?" Hiccup asked confused.

"It's, a surprise I want to show you." Now close your eyes and don't peek."

Hiccup did just what his aunt said. He closed his eyes and didn't look, but to make shore, Anna placed her hands on his eyes beginning to cross the bridge and entered the castle gardens. She made a sign with one of her hands to one of the guards, to get her horse back in the stable.

Then the door opened and they entered the castle with Toothless behind them.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked Hiccup.

"Yes I am ready." After she got off her hands and Hiccup opened his eyes in amaze and asked.

"Wow, is this where you live?" he asked.

"You, didn't see all of it." Anna said.

Three minutes later, a woman which Anna recognized to be her beloved sister Elsa, was wearing the dress she wore in the day of her coronation, instead of her Snow Queen dress, how Anna used to call it. But she also saw she was wearing a pair of blue gloves.

"Elsa, ower nephew Hiccup has arrive." Anna said excited and she noticed the boy with fur vest. Hiccup then turned around to see his aunt Elsa.

Once he saw her he had swallowed all his words he couldn't believe how beautiful was his aunt Elsa, for Hiccup he looked like a goddess.

Elsa was a little nervous when she see Hiccup it wasn't like what Viking boys look like for her it was like all normal children in Arendelle. But that wasn't the problem for her, the problem was to don't hurt him or to show her powers but mostly to don't hurt him. After a moment of silence Elsa speak.

"Um…hi Hiccup, nice to meet you." Elsa said.

"Hi….aunt Elsa, nice to meet you too." Hiccup said shyly.

"I guess you had a good trip all the way here." Elsa said.

"It is very fast when you fly." He said

"Yeah…. Wait did you say 'fly' ?" Elsa said and noticed the black dragon who was approaching her and moved back.

"Toothless stop." He said sternly raising a hand and he stopped.

"Toothless?" Elsa questioned

"That is his name." he said

"Oh… good to know." Elsa said, didn't knowing how to say about the dragon in front of her.

"I never knew you two are living in such a big house. I mean I never knew about this, or about you two until two days ago." Hiccup say again shyly.

"Oh, Hiccup there are many things you don't know yet." Anna said.

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked his aunt.

"Well…" Anna was beginning to say something but another person entered the big room of the castle, who for Anna and Elsa knew very well. And that person was Kai their most confident servant who addressed.

"Queen Elsa, princess Anna sorry for disturbing but it is very late and…." Then he noticed Hiccup who assumed it was their royal highnesses nephew that he as well founded out about him.

"Oh… my apologies for this I didn't knew that you're Viking nephew has arrived." He said before Elsa spoke.

"Its all right Kai it is nothing to worry about." Elsa said before noticing Hiccup who was stupefied with his mouth open a little.

"Queen Elsa, princess Anna." Hiccup said a little shocked wile all the eyes wearer upon him. Now he realize that he was in the royal castle of Arendelle, his aunts wearer actually the royalties of Arendelle, the guards from earlier wearer guards from the castle and some other things. He was now completely stupefied.

Anna then approached him, this was the surprise she wanted to know. But now he knew everything but she still wanted to say.

"surprise" she said more quietly.

But then for Hiccup everything went black and he collapsing to the ground fainted.

**The next day.**

Hiccup was laying on a bed with a blue blanket on him his head was on a soft pillow, who was in a room with a big window the sealing was dark blue and the walls were blue as well, with Toothless was near him waiting for him to wake up.

Hiccup than began to wake up but he began to fell that he was on a bed but not like his bed back on Berk it was more soft like a cloud he turned his head on his right side and saw Toothless near him waiting for him to wake up, he smiled and said.

"What a strange dream" he said.

"I camead to visit my aunts and then a man came and addressed to them as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, than everything went black and…." Hiccup wanted to continue but then he began to notice the room where he was, it was completely different from his room on Berk it was more colorfully the window has glass and the door was painted in white with something that looks like snowflakes.

He than get up and began to stay on his foots and went to see the window to see what is outside.

Hiccup was amaze to see a big garden with a small lake and different kinds of flowers, he didn't knew where he was.

"Everything is real ?" he asked himself while Toothless was near him trying to do something to say yes its real, while Hiccup didn't knew how to say.

But then they heard a little knock in the door and turned around "May I enter sir ?" they heard a male voice asking.

"Yes, enter" Hiccup said

The door opened and the man who came after Elsa entered, Hiccup noticed that he was a little nervous about Toothless being the fact that there were no dragons in Arendelle.

"Don't worry he will do nothing to you" Hiccup said.

"Well, if you say so" the man said and continue.

"I am Kai be the way I am the servant in the castle, and you must be their royal highnesses nephew." Kai said.

Hiccup now realized that it wasn't any dream and now he was a very nervous about the fact that his aunts Anna and Elsa wearer the royalties of the Kingdom of Arendelle, mostly because the fact that he didn't knew how to behave near royalties and didn't want to look bad in front of others.

"Seems to be that I am" he said a little nervous " I am Hiccup be the way, nice to meet you Kai."

"Nice to meet you too." Kai said before to continue.

"And I came to inform you that breakfast will be ready in an hour and if you want something you can ask me." Kai finished.

Hiccup thinker for a moment and said "Well, can you show me where are the books I need to find a one about good manners."

Kai was a little impressed that a Viking boy wants to learn about manners, but it was clear that if you are related to a royal family then you need to know how to behave and to be polite.

"Certainly follow me to the library." Kai said, and they went to the library.

On their way Hiccup observed how the castle is, it was for him very impressive with the paintings, the armors, the busts and the walls who in each room was a different color. But for him the only thing that bothered him a little was the servants who looked at him, he didn't liked to get too much attention still, after they crossed an other hall they arrive at the castle's library, but before they entered Kai said noticing the black dragon.

"Sorry to say this sir, but I am afraid that your dragon can't enter the library because he maybe by accident to burn the books." He said making Toothless to be a little upset and Hiccup said "Sorry bud but you heard Kai maybe an other day."

"If you want I can feed your dragon while you are busy." Kai said.

"Well I think it will be ok then" Hiccup said "and don't worry dragons eat only fish but don't give him eels."

"Sure but why they can't eat eels." Kai asked.

"Because if they eat eels they, could turn paranoid and aggressive to every one in they path." Hiccup said.

"Oh, good to know." Kai said.

After saying the information Kai opened the door to the library and took Toothless to feed him.

Hiccup then entered the library, it was amazing for him to see so many books in one place, for him it was an other new impressive thing, thinking that Fishlegs will maybe spend days reading all the books in here without noticing how time may pass.

But Hiccup realize that now he don't has time to wonder because he will soon have his first breakfast with his royal aunts and wants to make a good impression.

So he went to a bookshelf and start searching. While he was searching and found many other books: The Royal Family of Arendelle, The History of Arendelle, Myths and Legends in the World and others.

But finally he found in one of the bookshelves a book with the title: Good Manners and Good behavior, he took it quickly and went to a chair.

Once Hiccup opened it he began to read the basic rules of good manners and think that it can be applied on Berk too and if he can do it.

'Never speak with the mouth full.' "All right, this is ease." Hiccup said

'Never split on the ground.' "Definitely Vikings must learn this."

'Don't eat with your bare hands.' "No problem."

'Always wash you're hands before you eat and after you come home.' "No problem, with the second part."

'Don't eat with you're mouth open.' "Definitely must learn this, but some will not like the idea too much"

'Don't take large bites from you're food.' "Goober will not like the idea."

'Always say hello when you meet someone.' "Ease in a village."

'Always say tank you when you receive something from someone.' "Not too hard even for Vikings"

'Always say please when you want to order something.' "A little hard for a Viking."

For Hiccup it doesn't seem too hard for him to do all this and he continued to read, but then he heard a ding-dong and saw the clock in the library that made that noise and saw what time is and then he notice an other rule.

'Always arrive on time for everything' Hiccup said. "It doesn't look too…." But before he could say one more word he realize that he was almost late for breakfast and that wasn't good at all.

"I need to hurry up." He said and get up from the chair quickly and begn to run to find the dining room to get on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup burst out from the library and began searching everywhere to find the dining room for breakfast, opening all the doors of the palace.

'Oh Thor what should I do I don't know where are Anna and Elsa and this castle is huge' He thought worried 'What should I do, what should I do.' He didn't know what to do.

"Can I help you young man?" a woman who was behind him asked kindly, Hiccup turned around to see her and realized that she is one of the servants and then he realized that he can ask where his aunts were.

"Yeah, I am looking for my aunts Anna and Elsa but I don't know where they are." Hiccup said a shyly.

"You are the nephew of the queen and the princess." She said.

"Apparently, yes I am" Hiccup said "But please no bowings I am not used to them."

"Very well" she said. "You said that you are looking for your aunts, right"

"Yes I am, but I don't know where they are." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry follow me." The woman said and began to walk, with Hiccup following her.

"Thank you for help me, my name is Hiccup by the way." He said.

"Well Hiccup I am glad to meet you, my name is Gerda, I am one of the castle servants." Gerda said while walking.

"Nice to meet you Gerda" Hiccup said before asking.

"How does it feel to be working for the royal family?"

"For me it is a great pleasure to work for them and stay near them, the only difficult thing is when they are visited by other royal families, dukes, princes and dignitaries, because everything must be in perfect order in the time for the visit. But in rest everything is very good." Gerda explained.

"Oh and sorry if I ask but how are the princess and the queen in private? I didn't know anything about them before my father had told me."

"Well, princess Anna is very good at heart and likes many things, beign happy, like children and she loves her sister, the queen, very much." Gerda said and continued.

"Queen Elsa is very graceful, good at heart as well and they both like to help people."

After five minutes they have reached the dining room of the castle and in that time Hiccup asked questions about his aunts and about what they are doing and what they like and Gerda answered him with pleasure.

Now they are in front of the two big doors of the dining room. Gerda noticed that Hiccup was nervous about what will happen next.

"Is everything ok, Hiccup?" Gerda asked.

"Yes, it is just that I don't know what I will do now, I mean I never ate with two members of a royal family before."

"You don't need to worry, I know that you are a Viking but I didn't expect that a Viking can be so nervous about this, but the one thing you should do when you are eating with them is not to eat with your bare hands, use the spoons and forks to eat, and eat slowly, do you understand?" Gerda said and Hiccup leaned his head to say yes and when he approached the door he took a deep breath before opening it and entered the dining room.

The dining room was half the size of the grand hall back on Berk island, but it was more impressive because the tables were very well made with white table cloths, big windows, some pictures and the red walls had some shapes on them.

But then Hiccup noticed that his aunts were waiting for him at one of the tables. Hiccup had a heavy heart, thinking that he was late and maybe they were going to say something to him, but he decided to wait and see.

He approached the table and sat near Elsa who was at one end of the table while Anna was at the other side of the table and now in front of Hiccup.

Elsa was a little nervous being so close to her nephew, mostly because she didn't want to show him her Ice powers, scare him or hurt him.

But thankfully her sister Anna was near her and that was keeping her calm, but as a precaution she was wearing the same pair of blue gloves she wore when Hiccup arrived the other night.

After a moment of silence Hiccup spoke with a shameful tone.

"I am sorry for being late." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup you weren't late at all you entered exactly…."Anna paused and looked at the clock in the room and continued "in the last second."

That made Hiccup calm himself down and smiled, but he also noticed Elsa who was wearing gloves and seemed that she was a little nervous. He didn't know why.

"Um, aunt Elsa why are you wearing gloves?" Hiccup asked making Elsa more nervous.

"Well, I am always wearing gloves when I am eating, Hiccup" Elsa said.

After a short moment three servants entered with three plates full of food together with some water and lemon tea.

The servants put the food plates on the table and the tea in three cups for each one of them.

The menu contained fried fish with puree, some bred and vegetable soup, the first dish was the soup.

Hiccup remembered to say 'thank you' after he received the soup, but he was also nervous about how to eat it and decided to watch his aunts and to imitate them.

He took the spoon and began eating his soup slowly in the same way his aunts were eating theirs.

Then it was the fried fish with puree. He took a piece of bread, his fork and knife and as well Hiccup watched his aunts and began to eat like them.

But both Elsa and Anna noticed what their nephew is doing, and realized he wanted to make a good impression and tried to be civilized but in those attempts they noticed he is rather more stressed then calm, and Anna spoke:

"Hiccup we know you are trying to make a good impression but you don't need to stress so much."

"Sorry...it`s just…..being related to a royal family of a kingdom is very new for me." Hiccup said.

"We know, but you don't need to stress too much about this, not when you are in the family, only on important occasions you need to give an example." Anna said smiling.

After this encouragement Hiccup continued to eat but this time he was more calm and more confident.

When they finished Hiccup said "Can I go visit the city? I am very interested to see how it is, comparing to Berk."

"Certainly you can go visit the city, Hiccup" Elsa said quickly.

"But first you need better clothes and something to hide the fake leg, because people might began asking questions about this." Anna said.

"Better clothes?" Hiccup said before Anna took him by the hand to look for some clothes.

In the meantime, Elsa went to her office for another day of royal duties hopping that Hiccup will not get suspicious about her wearing gloves or think that there is something wrong with her, in spite of her attempts to hide her powers from him.

Later, Anna and Hiccup went to a room to change his Viking clothes with something more fit for Arendelle.

It took an hour for Anna to find and change her nephew's Viking clothes with more elegant ones.

"And, finished." Anna said with a large smile, being proud of her work and putting Hiccup in front of a mirror to see himself now.

"You look so cute." Anna said excited.

Hiccup on the other hand, was felling very awkward seeing himself with elegant green silk clothes with buttons. Thinking of the looks of his father, Gobber``s, Snotloud`s, the twins`, Astrid`s and of all the Viking villagers back on Berk, that they would laugh at him seeing him dressed like this. But he knew that this is the style in Arendelle and so noting will be that bad here.

"Everything is all right Hiccup." Anna said a little worried.

"Yes auntie everything is fine." Hiccup said making Anna smile and giving him a hug.

Then he remembered about Toothless, and decided that he should find him, but just before he went out of the room he met Kai who was looking for him.

"Ah, there you are" Kai began "I was looking for you."

And Hiccup knew that something happened.

"Look if Toothless did something to you Kai, I am sorry, and… " Hiccup began before Kai interrupted him.

"You don't need to worry, everything is fine." Kai began.

"Except that after I gave him a code he jumped on me and began to lick me continuously, I barely managed to escape but now I need to wash my clothes." Kai said.

"Sorry about what he did, Kai" Hiccup said.

"You don't need to worry he didn't hurt me but please, can you convince him to stop doing that when me or anyone else feeds him?" Kai asked.

"I will do that" Hiccup said before asking. "Where is Toothless now?"

"He is outside, he is waiting for you." Kai said.

Hearing that, Hiccup went outside in the garden to find Toothless standing there waiting for him.

"Well bud, it seems that we will go to fly around to see the city and the rest of the kingdom today." He said to his dragon. Toothless got very excited and Hiccup got on the saddle and flew to the sky.

They had flown around the city and its surrounding areas on a safe distance, in order to be seen as a black bird by the people on the ground, and while he was flying he was taking many notes in his notebook about the city. Then he remembered that he wanted to visit the city on the ground as well.

"Ok Toothless I think that we can return to the castle now." Hiccup said.

When he returned to the castle he saw Anna talking to a man with a reindeer.

Anna noticed her nephew and his dragon returning from their trip and said:

"Oh, Hiccup you are back, just in time."

"In time for what aunt Anna?" Hiccup asked.

"I want you to meet Kristoff." Anna said and the man turned around to see him, he was a little impressed.

"Oh, you are Anna's Viking nephew?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes that's me. And I am Hiccup by the way." Hiccup said.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup" Kristoff said before he began to giggle a little.

"What is so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry, it`s just having a name like hiccup is really weird." Krystoff answered.

"Yeah, Vikings believe this will scare off gnomes and trolls." Hiccup said.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but trolls are not scared off by this name, maybe only the gnomes." Kristoff said, and also notice the black dragon behind him making a step back and Hiccup noticed.

"Is that a…" Kristoff said began impressed.

"Dragon, yes but you don't need to worry about him, he will not do anything to you." Hiccup said and Krystoff calmed down but th reindeer not so much.

"Don't worry about the dragon, Sven he said he will not do anything." Kristoff said.

"I don't know Kristoff, I mean he is only a little kid, how will he manage to keep that fire breathing dragon at a distance." Kristoff talked near Sven to appear he was talking.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked a little irritated.

"This is how Krystoff is doing time by time with Sven." Anna said.

"Really? and Vikings call me weird." Hiccup said.

"Sorry about that, but Sven is sometimes doing this." Kristoff said.

"Oh, I see." Hiccup said.

"And your auntie was telling me things about you just before you arrived." Kristoff said and continued.

"So how is it for you, a Viking boy to be related to the royal family of Arendelle? It must be great."

"Yeah, actually I found out about them only three days ago, before I arrived." Hiccup said before continuing.

"And yeah for me it is very weird that I am related to a royal family, it is very unusual."

"Unusual? You want to know something more unusual, I am selling ice for a living." Kristoff said.

"Selling ice for a living? And how is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, in summer and spring time I have to go with Sven in the highest mountains of Arendelle with only my sledge, to the glaciers frozen lakes, rivers or springs, cut the ice with a chainsaw, put the ice blocks in my sledge return to the city and try to sell it." Kristoff explained to Hiccup.

"Now, that is truly unusual." Hiccup said before questioning.

"And do you manage in this job?"

"Sometimes yes, sometime no, it depends if the people need ice" Kristoff answered before asking.

"But how it is to you, I mean you are working with dragons how is that for you?" Kristoff asked.

"Well in my case, I have to make sure that dragons are not destroying things or have things they don't suppose to have, or scaring the animals, together with other riders must make sure that wild dragons are not attacking the island or burn the houses and other things." Hiccup explained making Kristoff more impressed.

"Well, in that case I am happy with my job." Kristoff said and anyone began laughing a little, but after a minute Hiccup remembered what Fishlegs told him before he left.

"Ah, Kristoff I have a question." Hiccup said

"Sure what is your question Hiccup?" Kristoff said.

"In your travels to get ice from the mountaims do you ever see the Snow Queen or an ice palace?" Hiccup asked with an interested tone.

But the question made Anna and Kristoff look at each other, Anna knew that Elsa is worried about not showing Hiccup her ice powers and she told Kristoff about that before he arrived.

"Why are you asking that Hiccup?" Kristoff questioned.

"One of my friends back on Berk, Fishlegs told me to be aware of the Snow Queen but I don't think she is real, but I want to be sure." Hiccup told to Kristoff.

"But what did he tell you about the Snow Queen?" Anna asked.

"That she is leaving in a palace made only of ice in the highest mountains of Arendelle, that she is of a divine beauty and anyone who provokes her is turned into an ice statue." Hiccup said.

"Well to be honest….no, I didn't see any strange woman or an ice palace." Kristoff said with a little nervous tone.

"So the Snow Queen is not real?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course she is not real" Kristoff and Anna said in unison.

"So in that case she is not real, right?" Hiccup asked.

"No she is not real." Kristoff said.

"I knew it, and Kristoff how would it be if for you would see a palace made only of ice?" Hiccup asked.

Of course he saw the ice palace when he meet Anna and helped her get Elsa back, for him it was like an amazing dream come true, but if Anna and Elsa don't want Hiccup to know about Elsa's powers he should not tell him.

"Well if I would see an ice palace it would be like a dream come true for me, because if I am working with ice it would be a chance in a life time." Kristoff said. "Any other question?"

"Yes, when did you meet my aunts?" Hiccup asked but that made Kristoff and Anna a little worried about how to explain this.

Well…..I met them when it was….." Kristoff didn't know how to explain this, but Anna intervened.

"It was a year ago," Anna began "We had a little crises in Arendelle that we had to solve and we needed help and when I was searching for a person that might help I met Krystoff who at first didn't want but eventually he accepted." Anna explained. "Isn't it Kristoff?" Anna asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, that is true it was a crisis that we had to solve." Kristoff said with a little nervous smile.

"Well if that is true can I ask what kind of crisis it was?" Hiccup asked.

"Well it was…..oh look at the time I have to go to get the ice ready for selling" Kristoff said while getting on his sledge.

"Oh all right then, see you soon." Anna said.

"Thanks as well and nice to meet you too Hiccup." Kristoff said. "Come on Sven let's go." Sven heard him and quickly began to run.

"OH, easy boy." But the reindeer didn't want to listen to him, he only wanted to go as far as he could from that black giant lizard.

"Well that was weird." Hiccup said.

"He is a nice guy isn't he, Hiccup?" Anna said, putting her hands on her nephew's shoulders.

"Yeah, he is." Hiccup said a little suspicious about something and Anna noticed.

"So, how was the flying above the kingdom?" Anna asked.

"It was great aunt Anna." Hiccup said but still he was a little suspicious. On seeing this Anna thought of giving him an idea.

"Ah, Hiccup do you remember that last night I said that you can visit the city today, but on foot?" Anna asked.

"A, yeah you told me that, why?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, maybe you can go and maybe take some notes about it and then return to Berk and some of them you can put in practice."

"I already took some notes when I was flying." Hiccup said.

"I know but you can go to walk on foot and take some notes and see the city closer from the ground." Anna said.

"Oh, now I understand." Hiccup said and asked.

"Don't be too late for dinner." Anna said.

"I will not be late I promise." Hiccup said.

But before he could go outside Toothless came to him, wishing to join him Hiccup knew it will be too dangerous because he could cause panic in the city.

"I am sorry Toothless, but I can't take you with me because the people will get scared of you." Hiccup said making Toothless to be a little disappointed but he understood that he can't go in the city because the people in Arendelle don't have dragons.

And Hiccup went outside the palace once again, but this time on the main doors.

On a window of the palace Elsa was watching him while leaving the castle and while he was speaking to Anna and Kristoff. She was feeling very bad about having to avoid him, for not showing him her powers, but this was for his own safety even if she wanted with all her heart to spend time with him and Anna. Despite the fact that he was a Viking and was a distant relative Hiccup was still a member of the family.

After several hours Hiccup returned to the castle with his notebook full of notes about the city of Arendelle. He was really impressed by the city and its surroundings. Everything for him was new, the docks full of ships different from the ones of the Vikings, the church and the houses made of stone, the market with every thing from around the world, the paved streets, the shops, etc.

In his mind he could do some of this on Berk as well but he also knew that this will cost a lot of money, but he realized that those money could be gathered from trade or from plundering, but plundering will not be necessary.

He was now having dinner in the dining room with his aunts, Anna explained to Hiccup how to use the forks, knives and the spoons at the table.

In that evening when Hiccup was in his room Anna was there near the bed and hugged him before he leaned on the bed.

"Goodnight Hiccup." Anna said before giving him a kiss on his face.

"Goodnight aunt Anna." Hiccup said before asking.

"Aunt Anna, why Elsa didn't go outside as well."

"Hiccup, Elsa is the queen of Arendelle, she has many more duties to do for a kingdom then a Viking chief in a village and she doesn't have too much time now, but once in awhile she is trying to spend time with me as well, but she also has several problems of her own to solve." Anna explained.

"Now I understand." Hiccup said, he didn't know what duties she has or what problems but he wants to find out.

"Maybe tomorrow you can stay at the castle and you will manage to spend time with her as well." Anna said.

"All right, see you in the morning aunt Anna." Hiccup said.

"See you in the morning, Hiccup." Anna said while she went outside the room and closed the door.

Hiccup turned at the left side of his bed and saw Toothless there sleeping as well. Hiccup slowly closed his eyes thinking about what are Elsa's duties and a little about her personal problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day.**

After Hiccup woke up that morning and had breakfast with his aunts, he decided that he should know what Elsa was doing in her office. But knowing she might have a lot to do he decided that he should wait until she gets out from her office and then he will enter. The time was running slowly him while he was waiting.

"Oh, in the name of heavens, she truly has to stay there all day?" he said to himself thinking that maybe he could do something else, but then he heard a door opening and he looked to the hall and saw the door to Elsa's office had opened and she came out from there and closed it before leaving.

This was Hiccup's chance, now he immediately went to the door and entered Elsa's office. In her office there was a desk with lots of papers, an ink pot and a feather for writing, a map of the kingdom and many other things as well. All that impressed Hiccup very much.

When he turned his head to his right side he saw a portrait of a man with a mustache, wearing a crown, with some medals, who was holding a globe in his left hand and a scepter in the right hand. Hiccup presumed he was the former king of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's father and of course his uncle who died when he was coming to visit Berk with the queen. Seeing his portrait he felt sorry for what happened to him and of course he will never manage to meet him in person now, but he took a deep breath and said:

"Hi…...uncle" Hiccup began "I think you never met me but you heard of me, I only wonder how you were during your life." Hiccup said while looking at the king's portrait.

Hiccup thought that he was a very good king loved by his people, as Anna and Elsa are, and believed that he was a loving father as well for his aunts.

"Rest in peace uncle." Hiccup said and went to Elsa's desk and began to look in the papers on it, there were lots of them.

From trade agreements to alliances, to marriage proposals and many other stuff and while Hiccup was looking in them he was shocked to see all of these, of course he thought that being a king, queen or emperor was something important and a great responsability, they are prepared from a very young age to be the future ruler of a country and to do good for there subjects to be happy and to keep a balance. But he never thought that they have so much to do.

"In the name of Odin, a king has to do all these?!" Hiccup asked himself "Now this is really too much."

While he was looking in the papers he began to think a little about being a chief in a Viking village. 'Being a chief in a village is hard as well as being a king, but still being a chief might be a little easier in some point of view.' He thought to himself.

While he was looking around his attention moved back towards the portrait of the king who was holding the scepter and the globe in his hands.

Hiccup wondered how a coronation might be and while he was wondering he was trying to imagine that and then he noticed a small blue box and a candle on the table.

"All right" Hiccup began "From what I know, the bishop has to put the crown on the king's head first" he said to himself.

"Then the bishop gives the scepter and the globe to the king," Hiccup said taking on of the candle stake and holds it in his right hand and the box in his left hand.

"And while the bishop is saying some prayer, or a speech" Hiccup said turning around "the king holds the scepter and the globe in his hands, towards the crowd and….." Hiccup while imagining the office to be the church full of people looking at him made him completely speechless and realized: "I can't do this." He said and put the candle stick and the box back on the table.

"If there is something I can not do, this is it." Hiccup said, of course for him it will be something very annoying, still didn't like to get too much attention.

After a moment he decided to look inside Elsa's desk to see what is in there.

In first drawer there were lots of other documents in the second there were other writing instruments, things not too much of interest but then he saw the last drawer who was a little open.

"I wonder what is in there." Hiccup said to himself and decided to open it.

After his hand touched the drawer he slowly opened it and saw only one document and decided to take a look at it but while he was taking it to see what was in it…

"What are you doing?" Hiccup heard and he immediately stands up and sees Elsa who was looking at him waiting for an answer, Hiccup was stupefied, and didn't knowing how to explain what he was doing.

"Aunt Elsa, I was just umm….."

"Just what?" Elsa asked again more seriously, but Hiccup didn't know how to express himself.

"Looking to find out what a queen has to do?" Elsa said.

"Well….yes that is what I was doing." Hiccup said.

"Well, if you truly wanted to know, you could only ask, Hiccup." Elsa said.

"Sorry auntie, it will not happen again, but I truly want to know what a king or a queen has to do." Hiccup said.

"Well if this is what you want, I will tell you." Elsa said.

"A queen or a king, has to make sure that the kingdom and its people work good, that they are happy and safe from danger, and the queen or king must be a good example for all of them, because if not they will not respect them. Of course they have to meet with dignitaries from other countries to make treaties and talk about politics." Elsa said and continued the explanations, till she finished.

"Wow, there is a lot of work to do." Hiccup said.

"Well, it is but we have to do this, it's our duty, we are prepared for it since we are young." Elsa said "Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I heard that you had some sort of personal problem, what kind of problem is that?" Hiccup asked, shocking Elsa a little, but of course she knew that she has to lie, even if she hated to do this.

"Hiccup this is more like something personal. I have to handle it myself." Elsa said.

"But I only want to know what it is." Hiccup said.

"Look Hiccup I have lots of things to do in today's agenda and I don't have time to tell you." Elsa said.

"And now I need some peace and quiet, so if I will ask you to leave if you don't mind." Elsa said.

"All right aunt Elsa, maybe we can meet later after you finish." Hiccup said.

"I will try, see you later Hiccup." Elsa said before Hiccup left and closed the door.

Of course for her it was very painful, she truly wanted to spend time with her new nephew, but it isn't the work she has to do, it was the fact she has to hide her powers from him.

Walking down the hall, Hiccup was thinking about Elsa and the work she has to do and then, he remembered about Toothless who was outside and immediately went to see him, hoping nothing happened to him or more specifically he hasn't jumped on a soldier or a servant of the palace again.

Hiccup went outside in the palace gardens and found Toothless there leaning on the grass waiting for him like a loyal dog. Hiccup went to him and remembered something from the other day when he meet Kristoff and Sven and questioned about the Snow Queen, of course he noticed Kristoff`s and Anna's strange behavior when he mentioned about her.

"Well Toothless, it seems that we will go on a little ride." Hiccup said while getting on his saddle.

"In the highest mountains of Arendelle, to find a strange ice palace, who knows maybe we will find Kristoff and Sven as well." Hiccup finished and busted in the air.

After a few minutes they have manage to get into the mountains of Arendelle, the mountains were reminding Hiccup of Berk in winter, the mountains were full of snow and there were some glaciers around, but not what Hiccup was looking for.

"All right Toothless, we will land there to take a closer look around." Hiccup said to Toothless as they were landing.

Hiccup got off his saddle and together with Toothless, he began searching the area to see if he will find the palace, but as they were doing this, they noticed that far away a snow storm was approaching.

After thirteen minutes of searching and looking around he arrived at a frozen lake which looked like the ice was cut with a chainsaw and Hiccup assumed that Kristoff was here to take the ice he had to sell as well as others with the same job and continued to look for what he has came for but he couldn't find the ice palace of the Snow Queen.

"I knew it, that she is only a story." Hiccup said to himself and jumped on the saddle and went into the air to return to the royal castle of Arendelle.

While they were flying he saw Kristoff and Sven with their sledge full with ice.

"I wonder if they know of the coming storm?" Hiccup questioned himself and decided to land to warn them about it.

"All right Toothless, we have to tell them about the snow storm we saw in the distance." Hiccup said to his dragon and they decided to land in front of them.

Kristoff and Sven while moving forward to the city to sell their ice, they saw something black in the air which was coming towards them, once that thing landed it made Sven rise his front legs and Kristoff to jump and land in the snow, he managed to get up after a minute and then he saw Hiccup and his black dragon.

"Oh, Hiccup it`s you." Kristoff said.

"Hi Kristoff, sorry if we scared you." Hiccup apologized.

"No, no, it's nothing to worry about." Kristoff said before asking.

"But what are you doing here, I thought you were at the castle with your aunts?"

"I was but I came here to be sure of a certain thing" Hiccup replied.

"About, what thing more exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"Do you remember when I mentioned about the Snow Queen and when I asked you if you have seen an ice palace?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, so that`s what you are looking for." Kristoff said. "I think you didn't believe in it?"

"Well yeah, I don't believe in it but I want to be sure, to make Fishlegs to calm down when I go back to Berk. I think I didn't tell you about how scared he was when I mentioned about Arendelle and my aunts." Hiccup said.

"No, you didn't mention about this." Kristoff said before asking "And now you are certain that she is not real?"

"Yes I am officially certain, and there is another thing I should tell you." Hiccup said.

"And what is that?" Kristoff asked.

"There, in the distance a storm is approaching and I think you should know." Hiccup pointed towards the horizon..

"Oh yeah, thanks for telling me about this." Kristoff said, and continued "I will try to get to the city immediately before it comes, but the storm will get to the city as well and the rain will begin at midnight."

"How do you know it will get to the city?" Hiccup asked.

"From how it looks, you see the wind is pushing the clouds forward in that direction." Kristoff said pointing in the direction of the city. Of course he knew how it will go because he spent all his life with the trolls and they taught him how nature goes, but of course he thought that it is not the time for Hiccup to know about the trolls.

"Well then good to know and I think I should go back to the castle as well before it starts." Hiccup said. "Can I help you with something Kristoff?"

"Well, if you ask I want to get this ice block to your aunts before the storm rages on." Kristoff said.

"I can try to give it to them if you want." Hiccup said

"Are you sure about it? I think an ice block it's not so easy to take, especially if you fly with it." Kristoff informed Hiccup.

"I think I can manage, all I need is a rope." Hiccup said and Kristoff remembered he has two spare ropes in case of need, in his sledge and began to searching for them and found it near the place he stayed and handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks Kristoff and don't worry, I will give the rope back to you."

"With pleasure, now the ice block." Kristoff said and took the ice block from his sledge, but when he wanted to put it on Toothless he rose in two legs and made the ice fall in the snow. Hiccup was trying to calm him down while Kristoff put the block on him and then Hiccup tied the rope to make sure it will not fall while they are flying back to the city.

"I hope you will be alright when you come to the city." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry Hiccup it will not be a big deal." Kristoff said.

"Then let's hope it will be the way you say." Hiccup said.

"It will be, see you tomorrow." Kristoff said.

"See you tomorrow as well." Hiccup said before bursting into the air and arrived at the royal castle safely where they met Anna.

"Hiccup, where have you've been?" Anna asked.

"I took a trip to the mountains to find an ice palace. On my way back, I met Kristoff and Sven and told them that a storm will come, so they gave me this ice block to give it to you." Hiccup said getting of his saddle and handing the ice block to Anna.

"Oh good we truly needed it, but why did go to the mountains to look for an ice palace, I thought that you don't believe in the Snow Queen?" Anna asked.

"I don't I wanted only to be sure of it, to tell Fishlegs that she is only a story and there is nothing to worry about." Hiccup replied.

"Well then good to know and about the storm you saw?" Anna asked.

"I have seen big clouds that are coming when Toothless and I arrived there, after several minutes that we have walked and realize there is no ice palace we wanted to return and while we were flying we saw Kristoff with his sledge full of ice blocks and wanted to tell him about the storm, he told us that he knew about it and said that it will get to the city at midnight." Hiccup explained.

"In that case we should get inside before it starts, shouldn`t we?" Anna said smiling before calling a servant to take the ice block and went inside.

For the rest of the day Hiccup tried to stay near his aunt Elsa watching what she was doing and Elsa as well tried to do so but with her fear of not hearting him or to show him her powers she just couldn't stop but avoiding him in any way.

Hiccup began to think that Elsa simply dislikes him which in reality wasn't true. Elsa is not disliking her nephew she is doing this only to protect him the same thing she did when it was with Anna, for her it was the most horrible time in her life and now it is the same thing all over again.

In that evening when Hiccup was on his bed he thought of how Elsa was behaving when he wanted to be with her, not knowing why it was like she simply disliked him and Toothless was near him awake as well.

"Why aunt Elsa has avoided me, it is so weird." Hiccup said and Toothless heard him placing his head on his lap like a cat.

"I think she dislikes me Toothless." Hiccup said to his dragon who behaved as he understood but thinking the contrary.

"All right Toothless I understand, you think it is not the way I think." Hiccup said and placed his head on his pillow and fell asleep with Toothless near him, sleeping now peacefully. But in Elsa's room her sleep was different.

**It was her nightmare.**

Elsa was in a strange place everything around her was black. She was trembling she stared at her hands and saw ice was coming out of them continuously, she couldn't control her powers even if she was trying she simply couldn't do anything.

"Oh God why is this happening?" She said before hearing a voice.

"Aunt Elsa." She turned around to see Hiccup who was approaching her worried.

"HICCUP, STAY BACK." She yelled at him and she began losing control of her powers more and more, but her nephew was still approaching.

"Auntie what is going on? Maybe I can help you." Hiccup said but Elsa was still worried.

"Hiccup please stay back, you can't do anything for me." Elsa said, even more scared.

"Auntie please." Hiccup said but Elsa put her right hand forward and without knowing a little ice needle jumped and hit Hiccup in his chest making him fall down with his hands on his heart, in pain.

"NOOOOOO." Elsa yelled and ran towards him placing her hands on him Hugging him and looking at him.

"Auntie…..help." Hiccup said very weakly.

"Hiccup, no." Elsa said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry."

But with in a blink of an eye Hiccup closed his eyes unconscious, making Elsa to despair and to wake up.

"NOOO." Elsa screamed and woke up from her dream.

**Nightmare Ends.**

Elsa was breathing heavily and was very stressed, she was now wide awake but very worried and so she got out of bed and went out of the room running in the halls. She got to a door and opened it and there she found Hiccup safe and sound sleeping peacefully in his bed with his black dragon near him, that made her calm down and went near him, he may be different but for her and Anna he was still a member of the family.

On seeing him now she placed her hand and kissed his face. But when she opened the door she didn't notice that Toothless woke up and saw everything, but just after she kissed Hiccup she realized.

"What, never seen affection like this before?" Elsa asked and Toothless put his head down on the floor.

Elsa stood there and a little but she realized that it was still dark outside and it was stormy and she was still exhausted from the day. She leaned her head on the bed near Hiccup and kissed him again on his head (she being behind him), and she fell asleep again.

But in that moment the door opened again and Anna entered to see what was going on and saw Elsa sleeping near Hiccup. Seeing this, she thought it was very cute and she was happy to see her sister and her new nephew together even they were not awake in the day but still it was better then nothing.

"Sweet dreams." Anna said very low and went outside the room to go back to bed for her sleep and be ready for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the morning**

The sun began to rise over the kingdom of Arendelle, Hiccup and Elsa were still sleeping near one another since the night before, without knowing it. And as the sun was rising up in the sky slowly, Hiccup began to wake up.

While still in the bed and not fully awake, Hiccup began to feel that something was near him but he didn't know what or who. He took a close look to see if Toothless was where he left him last night, but before he could do any move his head appeared in front of him, and then everything began to make sense. Toothless couldn't be with him in bed if he was there, and it was another thing, his skin is like a lizard and if he will touch it, it will be more wet, this touch he is felling was more soft and warm like a mother's touch.

After a moment he decided to look who was near him, who has this kind of touch and he began to get up very slowly, turned to his left and in the next moment he saw Elsa who was also awake. Their eyes met, shocking them, so they jumped away from each other.

"Uh, aunt Elsa what are you doing in my bed?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"I uhhh had a nightmare last night about you, being in danger and I only wanted to see if you are fine and I fell asleep." Elsa answered.

"I understand, but what have you seen in your nightmare auntie?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you were being attacked and something has being shot in your heart, you were dying in front of me and then I woke up." She said with a worried tone because the one she dreamed who shoot him accidentally, was her and that worried her.

For Hiccup this was unbelievable because he thought that she dislikes him but it seemed that he was wrong the other day, now he wanted to hold her hand but Elsa noticed and immediately moved before it happened.

"Oh, sorry I am sorry." Hiccup said.

"How about if we begin the day?" Elsa said and they both got up from bed and went to get some breakfast.

After breakfast Elsa went to her office to start her royal work and Hiccup was with Toothless and Anna. Kristoff arrived at the castle to get his rope back. At the end of the day, when Elsa finished her work, she began avoiding Hiccup again, like the other days, in order to protect him from her powers.

Before the sun had set, Hiccup decided that it was time to get some answers from Elsa, because he began feeling too weird.

In the castle's grand hall, when Elsa and Anna entered, Hiccup stood in front of them.

"Oh Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked

"Aunt Elsa I want to know, why you are avoiding me?" Hiccup said making his aunts worried.

"Hiccup, I am not avoiding you." Elsa said very scared.

"Then why are you always trying to run away from me?" Hiccup said sternly, Elsa then realized that now she had to tell him the truth.

"Hiccup you must understand that…" But before she could finish they heard a noise coming from upstairs and in front of them appeared a little snow man with a big carrot as nose and with a cloud flying above him.

"Sorry for the noise I had a little problem with the doors and…" the snow man paused and noticed Hiccup in shock.

"Oh, hi you must be Elsa and Anna's nephew, nice to meet you, I am Olaf." Olaf said making Hiccup even more shocked.

"Olaf you had to stay hidden." Elsa said to Olaf.

"I am sorry but I couldn't resist, I truly wanted to meet your nephew." Olaf said.

"You are a talking snowman?" Hiccup said scared.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said.

"But, how? How do you two know him? What is going on here?" Hiccup asked annoyed, making Elsa to move backwards touching a small chair and making ice appear on it, she forgot to put on her gloves.

Hiccup got stupefied on seeing this, as Elsa was trying to approach him.

"Hiccup I…" But before she could continue he immediately took a step backwards and began to run away to the palace's gardens and immediately climbed on Toothless and flew away.

"HICCUP NO WAIT." Elsa tried to say but he already got too far away.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said in a sad tone and Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

….

In the mean time.

Hiccup was now far away from the Kingdom of Arendelle and from his aunts. While flying, he was thinking about what he had seen, the moving and talking snowman and Elsa`s ice powers and why she couldn't tell him about this. And many more questions.

All of a sudden, an arrow passed near him in a blink of an eye but he managed to avoid it; after that, he looked around and saw four ships with a Skrill on them in the water. That meant one thing.

"Dagur." Hiccup said, he knew that means only trouble and decided that he should avoid him but then three rocks connected between them with a rope hit, making them fall on Dagur's ship. They were caught by the berserkers.

"Surprise, Surprise did you miss me Hiccup?" Their chief Dagur said in his sadistic tone.

….

In the meantime in Arendelle.

Elsa was looking at the sky with a profound sadness in her heart, she knew that she had to do this to protect her nephew from getting hurt because of her. Anna was near trying to comfort her big sister and cure her from his sadness.

"I only wanted him to be safe." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Elsa, but it`s not your fault, you had good intentions for him and I know that you didn't want this to happen." Anna said.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa said to her sister.

"What should we do now?" Anna asked and then Elsa decided that there is only one way to correct this."

"I will go after him." Elsa said in a strict tone making her sister wander.

"But Elsa, he could be anywhere." Anna said amazed.

"I don't care, I will find him even if this will take me to the end of the world." Elsa said.

"If you want, I can come with you or call some troops." Anna said.

"No Anna, I am the one who made him leave, I have to do this alone." Elsa said and with a role of her hand she changed her dress to her Snow Queen dress.

"Elsa." Anna said.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I want to say, good luck." Anna said with a small smile and Elsa hugged her.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa said before concentrating herself to make a snow cloud and flew to find Hiccup. Anna was still there watching her with a sense of pride for her sister.

**In the mean time on the Berserker ship.**

Hiccup was now tied with a rope on Dagur's ship while he was walking around him with an evil smile on his face, he was now very proud for this victory over him.

"Ah, the great Night Fury is now all mine at last." Dagur said and laughed in his sadistic manner.

"You know that, you will not get away with this Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Oh but I think I already did Hiccup, besides look around you, where are the others?" he said with an evil tone and Hiccup had to admit that he was right, no one knew where he was and he didn't know what he will do.

In the meantime Elsa was flying above the water in search of her nephew, and then after a moment she spotted four Viking ships with a dragon on them and in the front ship she spotted Toothless and Hiccup who were wrapped and held hostages. Elsa then knew that she had to save them as quickly as possible and knew how to do it.

On Dagur's ship, Dagur was trying to find a new name for Toothless and what to do with Hiccup, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Hey, why have we stopped?" Dagur said annoyed.

"We don't know sir it seems that the water had...frozen." one soldier said.

'Frozen.' Hiccup said in his thoughts, for him now that means only one thing.

"LEAVE, THEM ALONE." Hiccup heard someone shouting and his eyes turned to the sky and he saw who was shouting.

"Aunt Elsa." Hiccup said amazed because he knew now that the Snow Queen actually exists and it was the queen of Arendelle and his own aunt.

"Sir, that's the Snow Queen, like in the legend." One of Dagur's soldiers said.

"The Snow Queen?" Dagur said interested and thought for a second.

"If I defeat her, I will be more feared." Dagur said smiling evilly.

"What are you waiting for, track her dawn." He commanded.

Every berserker began shooting towards Elsa, with their crossbows and catapults, but there were no match for Elsa's powers, not even a bit. Every arrow shot was turned into ice and broke and every bolder was pushed by a strong and cold wind, freezing and landing on the frozen water.

The second wave of boulders on the other hand, was pushed again by the wind but directed towards the ships and destroyed all the catapults on them.

"Sir all the catapults are destroyed." A beserker said to Dagur.

"Use the arrows, everything you will try, will not stop Dagur the Deranged." He said and began to laugh maniacally.

Now all the Berserkers were shooting with the crossbows, Elsa waved her hand and did the same thing she did to the other arrows and froze them, and then with her hands she shot her ice arrows, making the crossbows on every soldier's hand to turn into ice and they dropped them.

"All our crossbows are frozen sir." A soldier said.

"Well then, attack her." Dagur commanded and all the Berserkers began to get off they're ships on the frozen water preparing to charge the Snow Queen. On seeing this, Elsa waved her hands and made ice mountains for every ship to rise in the sky so that no soldier to step on the ice and made very thick ice bars for them to be trapped there, except the ship where her nephew, Toothless and of course Dagur were.

The soldiers on Dagur's ship managed to get off and began to charge towards Elsa, but she made some very thick ice bars around every soldier and trapped them in.

"NOW, YOU LEAVE HIM AND HIS DRAGON ALONE." Elsa said with a very stern and loud voice.

"Hah, do you think you can defeat my, Dagur the Deranged don't surrender." Dagur said smiling sadistic before taking out his sword.

"This time you will." Elsa said and formed ice on the ship's deck, Dagur slipped and hit on the deck and Elsa landed on the ship on the other side.

Dagur charged again and Elsa shot some small ice needles towards Dagur who managed to avoid them, but accidentally one of them hit Hiccup in the chest while one hit Dagur's sword turning it in ice before he was slipping again and getting overboard.

"Hiccup!" Elsa said worried and went towards him.

Hiccup has been hit by an ice needle in his chest and he felt a lot of pain in his heart, Elsa was feeling very sorry for what had happened to him and placed her right hand on his chest and the other on his face, Hiccup weakly looked at her.

"Aunt Elsa, so you are the Snow Queen." He said weakly.

"Hiccup, I am very sorry for what had happened, I didn't want this to happen to you. I am sorry." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I am the one who has to apologies for how I behaved." Hiccup said, after a second he asked.

"But why? Why did you keep this secret from me?" Hiccup asked weakly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, and not to think that I am a monster of some sort." Elsa told him with a sad tone.

"I may have, but now I don't think you are monster, for me you are a great aunt, you faced Dagur and his tribe, and saved Toothless and me." Hiccup said weakly, making Elsa smile and hugged him.

"Thank you auntie." Hiccup said before breaking the hug and she freed him. But then they noticed that Dagur had climbed up wanting to get on his ship and saw everything.

"Oh, how nice, WEAK." Dagur said and started laughting in his usual manner.

Elsa then got Hiccup behind her and looked at Dagur with anger and said "Leave us alone you madman."

"I will not leave you, till I get the Night Furry and Hiccup as well." Dagur said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't you dare touch them or I will….." Elsa said threatening.

"Or what, what will you do to me, freak." Dagur said naughtily and began laughing. Elsa now had enough of him and decided to give him a punishment.

"All right then, I usually don't do this, but you forced my hand." Elsa said calmly with a smirk on her face and from her hands she shot an ice needle and hit Dagur in his neck causing him to stop laughting.

"What did you do to me?" Dagur said with his hand on his neck that was now hurting him very hard.

"I froze your neck to cause you lots of pain when you speak and laugh with greed, hate, sadism and evil. Only an act of compassion will end the curse." Elsa said.

Hiccup and Elsa climbed both on Toothless and burst in the air and while flying she waved her hands and made thick ice bras like at the other ships around, to trap Dagur in his ship.

But after a time, being very close to Arendelle and very far from the trapped ships, because of the pain and the weakness that Hiccup began to have because of the needle in his chest everything around him began to get dark and Elsa noticed and prepared for this, and after a minute when they were very close to Arendelle, he fainted.

**The next day in the royal castle of Arendelle.**

Hiccup was laying unconscious in his room in the castle with Elsa, Anna, Toothless and Olaf near him waiting for him to wake up. After a few minutes he began to open his eyes and noticed everyone near, waiting for him to wake up. They were smiling at him, he was still weak but he smiled back.

"Good morning Hiccup." Elsa said.

Hiccup noticed her dress and realized that it was made of ice and snow. He thought that what had happened was a dream, but now he knew it was real.

"So it`s true, the Snow Queen exists." Hiccup said before asking "But what happened?"

"During the battle with Dagur I accidentally shot an ice needle at you and hit your heart, that caused you to get weak and when we were close to landing you fainted." Elsa explained with a sad look on her face, before saying: "I am sorry for what happened."

"No, aunt Elsa, I am the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have ran like that, after I saw what your secret was." Hiccup said.

"I know, you said that during the fight with that mad person as well." Elsa said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah Dagur, but what did you do to him?" Hiccup asked.

"I had thrown an ice needle in his neck so that he will have pain when he is enjoying the suffering of others, even that I usually don't do things like this, I think that he deserves a punishment." Elsa said.

"I know the way he is very well auntie, and I think that he deserved that." Hiccup said before asking about what happens if an ice needle hits the heart and Anna together with Elsa and Olaf said that if it hits the heart, then it is freezes and the person who is hit is turned into ice and only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart.

"So I survived thanks to you, making an act of true love for me?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Elsa did it for you when you were in the forest, by hugging and kissing you on the face." Anna said calmly with a smile on her face, Hiccup smiled as well before turning to Elsa.

"Aunt Elsa." Hiccup began and Elsa noticed. "Thank you for saving Toothless and me from Dagur and I am sorry for what I did." Hiccup said.

"Thank you Hiccup." Elsa said while sitting near Hiccup on his bed and hugging him.

"Thank you as well for being my aunt." Hiccup said, making Olaf smile and say:

"Oh, what a wonderful moment." Olaf said and Elsa, Anna and Hiccup noticed and began to giggle.

"Well, I think you should rest now, you are still weak and you need some rest." Elsa said smiling.

"Alright, I will rest for now." Hiccup said, so Elsa, Anna and Olaf went to the door to do their royal work for the day, when they were near, they turned and said "See you later nephew."

"See you later as well." Hiccup replied and they went outside the room while he placed his head on the pillow and Toothless came near and Hiccup noticed.

"I think this visit will be very unusual, Toothless" Hiccup said to the black dragon.

In the following days, Hiccup together with his aunts, Olaf and Kristoff went in many places in Arendelle.

Kristoff showed him the trolls and met Grand Paddy who told him about the secrets of nature and when Hiccup said his name, they truly didn't get scared. But when they went back to the castle a gnome appeared in front of them and when Hiccup said his name, he truly frightened him off, Kristoff also told him about the time when the trolls tried to marry him and Anna several times.

A day after Anna and Elsa showed him the institute of research in Arendelle that impressed Hiccup who took notes about many things and as well as others in architecture and science. And in the last two days of the week Elsa showed him how was to rule a kingdom and teaches him some basics and met with a dignitary from France and Anna told him what to do and everything went very good.

But now it was the time that he should return home to Berk to show the others what he had learned and what he did. He was now in the gardens of the royal palace with his aunts, Kristoff and Olaf who were saying good bye to him and he prepared Toothless for the journey back home.

But before leaving, Anna gave him a hug and said "I hope you will arrive safe home."

"It will be allright aunt Anna, don't worry." Hiccup said.

"I hope you will come visit us again." Elsa said and hugged him as well.

"I will, I promise, and I hope you will come visit Berk as well." Hiccup said.

"Hey, Hiccup." Kristoff said and he noticed: "Good luck in training dragons and I know you will do a good job."

"Thanks Kristoff and hope you will succeed in your job as well." Hiccup said and Kristoff agreed.

"Hey, good luck in returning home and maybe you will find or make a snow dragon for me." Olaf said with a large smile and Hiccup began laughing.

"I will think about that, Olaf." Hiccup said and hopped on Toothless before saying.

"I will send you a letter as soon as I arrive, and maybe next time I will bring the other riders as well." Hiccup said and burst in the air and began to fly towards north, back to his home.

**The next day back on Berk.**

All the Vikings and the dragons were doing they're work and no one was worried about anything.

Stoic together with Gobber were at the dock waiting for Hiccup to return from Arendelle and to ask him how it was there and what he did.

"Did you see him, Gobber?" Stoic asked the blacksmith.

"Not yet Stoic, but I am sure he will arrive today." Gobber said.

"I hope that." Stoic said, but he was still a little worried about his son, but after a minute they saw something black in the sky, that was coming towards them, could it be…

After a moment of watching the black thing from the sky landing on the dock, and it proved to be Toothless and Hiccup that had returned. On seeing that, Stoic was now felling relieved his son has returned safe and sound.

"Ha, ha Hiccup it`s good to see you again." Stoic said happily and went near him.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup replied.

Stoic was very happy to see his son but then he noticed that his clothes were different and asked.

"Who dressed you like this?" Stoic asked and then Hiccup looked at his clothes, they were not his Viking clothes, there were the clothes that Anna dressed him with.

"Oh, well aunt Anna likes to dress me like this." Hiccup said a little awkward.

"Good to know." Stoic said smiling at him before continuing.

"They are not bad, but maybe you should not wear them in public." Stoic said.

"Thanks for telling me that." Hiccup said.

"How about going home and telling us about how the visit was." Stoic said and they went to their home.

When they arrived, Hiccup began saying what had happened in Arendelle.

"Well it seems that you enjoyed the visit." Stoic said.

"It had good moments." Hiccup said before asking.

"How was it when you went to Arendelle for the first time?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, when I visited Arendelle for the first time, it was somehow." Stoic said.

"What do you mean by somehow, dad?" Hiccup asked.

"When I was there for the first time, I adopted the Arendelle style but, for me it was a little obvious that I wasn't like their other relatives, because I have more muscles, and because when a dignitary from Spain arrived there, he began asking questions about me. He saw me several times when I was with the guards, training and learning their moves and many times beating them." Stoic said, a little monotone.

"Oh, and what happened next?" Hiccup asked.

"On the last day while he was walking, some bandits attacked him and I went there to beat them and saved him. After that, he stopped asking questions and thought that I am a son of a noble that has a warrior tradition." Stoic finished and asked.

"Anything else?" Stoic asked.

"Yeah, well how was my uncle, your cousin?" Hiccup asked.

"Harald? He was more like a gentle guy, not very violent and who wanted the good for his people like a true king and chief, he was a little bit fearful and always very concerned but he was not a bad cousin." Stoic said.

"Except the fact that he tried his best to talk good with Stoic when they first met." Gobber said.

"Yeah, that is how he was." Stoic said.

"But why did he try that?" Hiccup asked.

"After a day, when I arrived, a ball was held for a future duke who was very annoying when I met him, he was always bluffing and wanted to show up with his dancing moves that were more like fooling round. After I saw him dancing, I said to myself that even I dance better then him." Stoic said.

"And that was the reason why my uncle was scared when he first met you?" Hiccup asked monotone.

"No, he got scared a little when that duke bluffed something about that his body size is normal and mine is too big. I had a glass of wine that broke into pieces when I struggled it without too much force and no glass fragment was in my hand and he seeing that, he thought that I can rink him if he is doing like that, but during my visit we began to know each other better and he calmed dawn." Stoic said.

"And he visited Berk then." Hiccup asked.

"Yes, after he got married and became king of Arendelle and had your aunts Anna and Elsa." Gobber said.

"You knew about that?" Hiccup asked Gobber.

"Of course I knew, your father told me about that, when he came back." Gobber said.

"But why we do we have to see them so rarely?" Hiccup asked.

"Well son, we Vikings know very well one thing that we respect, and that is good reputation. Being the royal family of Arendelle, they have a reputation between other royalties like them and we know that very well and when your great-great-great-great-grandmother married with a member of our family we had promised that we will not destroy each others` reputation, and that is why we see them very rarely."

"Oh, I understand now." Hiccup said.

"But still, can I go to tell to the other riders about that?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course you can tell the others but, be sure they will not get too exasperated about that." Stoic said.

At the Dragon Academy all the riders were training to invent new maneuvers for their dragons, and wondering when Hiccup will return from Arendelle, but then in a blink of an eye he arrived on Toothless. Seeing him, everyone ran to him.

"Hiccup, glad you're back in one piece." Astrid said to him.

"Yeah, thanks for saying." Hiccup replied.

"So how was in Arendelle?" Astrid asked.

"Did you get into trouble?" Snotlaud said.

"Did you blow up something?" Tuffnut said.

"Did you fight someone?" Ruffnut said.

"Did you see anything weird?" Tuffnut asked.

"Did you meet the Snow Queen?" Fishlegs asked.

And the questions kept coming more and more and then Hiccup decided to say something.

"Well at first I didn't get into trouble," Hiccup said disappointing Snotlaud.

"I didn't blow anything up." Hiccup said disappointing Tuffnut.

"And yeah, I did fight something and I saw many weird things." Hiccup said making Ruffnut to get excited and Fishlegs to be concerned.

"Yeah and how was Arendelle?" Astrid asked again.

"Well, I had a great time with my aunts, we visited many places, they showed me their friends and other great things." Hiccup said.

"So you had a great time in Arendelle." Astrid said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah and did you met the Snow Queen?" Tuffnut asked again.

"Well to be honest" Hiccup began saying and everyone was looking at him.

"I did meet the Snow Queen." Hiccup said making Fishlegs to get frightened.

"Did you meet the Snow Queen?!" Fishlegs said panicked.

"Well yes." Hiccup said.

"I knew she's real." Fishlegs said frightened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait if she is real why you are not turned into ice?" Snotlaud asked.

"I found out that actually, the Snow Queen is not evil like it is said, in reality she has powers over ice and snow but she has a big heart and she will never hurt innocents." Hiccup said making Fishlegs to calm down.

"So you truly met her?" Astrid asked.

"I met her, talked to her and stayed with her." Hiccup said making everyone amazed.

"Wow, so you know her very well now." Snotlaud said.

"Yap and there I met a very special girl beside her." Hiccup said, but on hearing this it made Astrid to get nervous about that and asked.

"And how is this girl you are talking about?" Astrid asked with a gallous tone.

"Well, she is very kind, gracious, and has very soft and shiny hair," Hiccup said and that made Astrid to be more gallous but Hiccup continued. "and she was very good to me."

"Wow, she is certainly an interesting girl?" Astrid said very nervous now with her hands ready to punch something.

"Yeah, my aunt Elsa really is, in a way I think I love her a lot." Hiccup finished, Astrid on hearing the word 'aunt' she quickly calmed dawn.

"I truly want to meet your aunts." Astrid said.

"Yeah and the amazing part is she is the queen of Arendelle and my aunt Anna, who is her sister, is the princess." Hiccup said making everyone confused about that.

"Wait, what do you mean that Elsa is the queen of Arendelle and Anna the Princess?" Snotlaud asked.

"I just found out that I am related to a royal family of a kingdom." Hiccup said, but no one believed that.

"I don't believe that." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, I mean you might want to brag about your aunts." Tuffnut said.

"It`s true my aunts are the royalties of Arendelle." Hiccup said.

"Come on they can't be the royalties of Arendelle." Snotlaud said.

"I am telling the truth." Hiccup said sternly.

"Yeah, sure." Snotlaud said and he together with the others turned around and went to their dragons, leaving Hiccup disappointed about that but he will try to show them that he was telling the truth.

Four weeks had passed since Hiccup returned back from Arendelle and he began the dragon training with the others and also tried to convince them that what he says about his aunts being the royalties of Arendelle was true but of course they still didn't believe him about that, but little he knew that they will believe him in that day. Now they had finished practicing some new moves for they dragons and everyone was feeling very proud.

"Well that was again a job well done for today." Hiccup said to the others.

"And let me guess, you will try to convince us again that what you say about Anna and Elsa is true." Snotlaud said, but before Hiccup could say anything else, Gobber came.

"Hey you have to come at the docks quickly." Gobber said.

"What is it Gobber? Are we attacked?" Hiccup asked the blacksmith.

"No, it's a ship from Arendelle, I haven't seen one for years." Gobber said with an exciting smile.

"Arendelle….. could they be." Hiccup said slowly.

"A ship from Arendelle? Here?" Astrid said amazed and turned to Hiccup who immediately left with Toothless and then she turned around to the others and they decided to go and see as well.

At the docks, all the Vikings in the village went to see the ship together with Stoic, Gobber and the dragon riders who wanted to see who had come from Arendelle. For the riders, the ship was not like their ships, this one has more poles and it was bigger and had space to carry more men and goods and had canons on both sides.

"I wonder who came all the way here?" Hiccup asked while the ship docked and a plank where people could walk was placed down.

"I wonder the same thing as you." A voice asked from Hiccup's back, and he turned around, to see Anna behind him.

"Aunt Anna." Hiccup said and then everyone turned to him and saw her.

"Hiccup, is she your aunt?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, she is Anna, one of my aunts." Hiccup answered, amazing them about the fact that one of Hiccup's aunts came and they meet her and after a moment a man from the ship arrived and began to read a note.

"Vikings of the island of Berk, I solemnly present you her gracious majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

After he finished, a woman in a blue dress with white hair who Hiccup knew was Elsa, his other aunt, began to walk down and was welcomed by Stoic.

"Good to see you Elsa, what brings you here?" Stoic asked with a smile.

"Good to meet you at last Stoic, I came here to return the visit of my nephew." Elsa said with a small smile. When the gang heard the word 'nephew' they wondered who could she be talking about. And Hiccup, together with Anna went to Stoic, Gobber and Elsa, once they were there, Kai came and said to Anna.

"Your highnesses I see you have found your nephew, Hiccup."

"Yes we did." Anna replied.

After a moment, he turned around, to see his friends with their mouths wide open after they heard that Hiccup was saying the truth about his aunts and he went to them.

"They are really your aunts?" Astrid said amazed.

"Yes they are." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"All right but that makes you a descendent to the throne of Arendelle." Fishlegs said.

"Actually, I think I am the fourth or the fifth descendent to the throne." Hiccup said.

"Now that is new." Astrid said and then Elsa together with Anna came to them.

"So these are your friends, right?" Elsa asked Hiccup.

"Yes they are, auntie." Hiccup replied looking at his friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Astrid said bowing in front of them, as well as the others did.

"I think you are Astrid right, a pleasure to meet you as well." Elsa said and then noticed the others, and mostly she noticed Fishlegs who was bowing with his head touching the ground and saying.

"I'm humble, I'm humble, I'm humble, I'm humble."

"Is he all right?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, he just couldn't believe that he is meeting you two." Hiccup said.

Elsa and Anna's visit on Berk was very amazing for all of the Dragon riders and the other Vikings. Hiccup told his father and Gobber about her ice and snow powers and what had happened after he found out about that, what was the reason she didn't tell him and what happened to Dagur before she came to visit them. Gobber also remembered that when he first met Elsa she had two years old and she had accidentally frozen some of his beard and didn't know how and why but he didn't blame her about that. They said that the story about the Snow Queen must be changed a little to be more close to the truth.

Before Elsa and Anna went back to Arendelle, she decided to make some skating and after touching the ground, Elsa made a little ice suitable for skating in the village center and everyone began to enjoy including the dragons and the riders.

Elsa and Anna, after they have skated around with Hiccup, they decided to go to skate with Astrid, while they were skating Astrid said.

"Hey, Hiccup you were right your aunts are truly unusual."

"Yeah, they truly are unusual." Hiccup said smiling.

Now for many Vikings mostly for Hiccup, Snotlaud, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and their dragons that day with Anna and Elsa was for them more than the usual stuff they have to encounter, for them it was truly unusual.


End file.
